The Sound, the Touch and the Senses
by CrossoverAUman
Summary: Seth is the only wolf to still not have an imprint... But a walk in the forest changes that... Spankings of both a parental and sexual nature delivered to teenage vampires and werewolves, sex, puppy play, bondage and homosexuals contained within. Oh, and Jane being a flirtatious bitch and snarking with Leah. I know, it's crap, but hey, most of my work is! What're you gonna' do?
1. Chapter 1

Up in Canada, way past most towns, there lives a clan of vampires. There are three brothers, two 'fathers', and wives married to two of the brothers. The fathers are Shane and Richard, the two married brothers David and Jonathon, their wives Marie and Anna respectively.

The third brother is Zane, and he's something of the 'baby' of the group, at only twenty years old and two years as a vampire. Like most vampires, he is cold and feels rock hard to the touch, but like the rest of his adopted family, and unlike most others, they have black eyes. None of them know why, assuming it has to do with their somewhat mixed diet of both humans and animals.

Zane was on his bed, listening to his parents go at it three rooms down, and his brothers and sister in laws four down. And he wasn't enjoying it. After all, he was going dry. He had nobody for sex, which was rather troublesome for him, all things considered.

Zane was trying to read a book, some novel about sex that Anna had suggested, but it wasn't helping AT ALL.  
The black eyed vampire threw the book across the room with a strangled cry of rage, watching it bounce off of his guitar with a smirk at the noise it made before slipping back into anger and yelling at the top of his lungs "IS EVERYBODY HERE HAVING A GOOD TIME EXCEPT ME?! AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH ONLY HIS HANDS AND A BOOK FOR COMPANY? THAT PIECE OF CRAP WASN'T EVEN SUBSTANSIAL LITURATURE, ANNA!"

The entire house fell silent- for Zane's 'special power' was of sound, he could hear all levels and communicate on them all too. It made for interesting conversation, speaking to someone politely but making sarcastic comments about them in the same breath two decibels lower than they could hear.

"Sorry bro!" David yelled as Jonathon added "I'm not!", which set off a round of arguments, prompting Zane to yell at his family again and bang his head on a steel plate he kept for just these moments. With a growl, mostly to himself, he grabbed his guitar and put it in its case- grabbed his carving knife, one of the few possessions he had owned as a human before meeting Shane and Richard; and a few extra clothes went in a bag. He heard Shane in his door but kept packing, knowing his father would be rolling his eyes and speaking in about ten seconds.  
"Going hunting, Zane?"  
"No," was the growled reply. "I'm going to Italy to either get laid or get dead!"

Shane shook his head and tsk'ed at that comment. "Head to the Cullens in America. There are plenty of them, and two of their kids are rather adventurous about sexual partners. You'd be better off there."

Zane growled again, but in the end, the young vampire was off, headed to the ever rainy town of Forks, Washington…

(Line)

Seth Clearwater growled as he listened to his sister giggle, yes, _giggle_ at the sweet nothings whispered in her ears by her lover. He growled at the sounds of Emmett and Rosalie moaning and groaning as they danced in the sheets, and growled yet again as he heard the telltale smack of vampire on vampire flesh that signified Jasper had been 'naughty' again and was being spanked by his wife.

Seth and Leah had ended up living with the Cullens when their mother moved in with Charlie and Jacob imprinted on Nessie. Then Leah imprinted on a representative of the Volturi who'd come to keep watch (rather unwillingly) on the young hybrid and the whole thing just went from there.  
Not to say, Seth was happy. He was happy for his sister, of course, and for his friends, but he wished they could be more like Edward and Bella, or Carlisle and Esme, about their sexual escapades- that is to say discreet and not in the same house as him. To have it constantly rubbed in his face that they were able to be sexually active and he was not was, if nothing, not fun.

'_Jacob isn't exactly getting any either,'_ he thought to himself, _'but at least he's got his imprint, right? But All I've got is this smut novel!'  
_Edward, the week prior, had given Seth a case of smut novels and whispered "These may not be as good as the real thing, but they got me through a ninety year dry spell."

So all Seth had was his hands and some racy novels with everything from detectives, to werewolves, to werewolf detectives. That made Seth laugh, if nothing else, but at this point the books weren't helping.  
"**ARGH! I HATE ALL OF YOU! **I want sex too, but** NOOO, **none for Seth! All I get is these damn books- **THEY AREN'T EVEN SUBSTANSIAL LITURATURE!**"

'_No offense, Edward,' _he thought, knowing the mind reading vampire would hear him.

There was awkward silence, and then Alice spoke up happily, saying "If you don't mind being spanked, you can join us! I'm sure Jasper would love the chance to be on top for once!" followed by an indignant squawk from Jasper.

Seth sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, saying "No offense, 'Lis, but I'll pass. Knowing you I'd go from partner to having a case of 'Let's see how skimpy of an outfit we can get Seth in before we train him as our puppy'-it is in about ten minutes from the time I agreed to have some fun. I'm going for a run, enjoy your private time, everyone. I won't be gone long!"

"Seth, I enjoy playing with your sister no matter _where_ you happen to be!"  
"FUCK OFF, JANE!

(Line)

Zane was officially tired of, and bored with, running. In his mind, the Cullens, indeed, the world, could wait. His music, his guitar, the one thing in the world that made the constant hunger fall into the background, could not. With music, Zane could ignore the thirst for blood, could feel human, if only for a moment. With a leap in the air he was in a tree, in the crook of a branch, back to the trunk of the tree, a leg curled beneath him and the other hanging over the branch. Guitar out and tuned, Zane strummed lightly, going through a mindless tune to let the juices flow so to speak, and then he let loose, his mind supplying what his fingers couldn't.

Seth, far away, heard the music, and caught the scent of vampire, and his mind put two and two together, leading him to the conclusion that an innocent, music playing human was about to get drained dry. That wouldn't be good, not good, not good. These panicked thoughts drove Seth onward, and he ran towards the music, knowing that he was going into a fight blind, but knowing he wouldn't have any backup, in all likelyhood.

When he arrived at his location, the scent of vampire overwhelmed him… but then it changed. From smelling of death and decay, it went to smelling like peaceful, starry nights, when the wind blew clear air through the forest, letting the world seem as if it was in perfect harmony with itself. The scent that once would have him itching for a fight had him now wanting to sit down, lay on the ground and sleep, find the source and lay beside them for all time.

All he saw was his new God, sitting in a tree, playing harmonious music, making him want to throw himself to the ground in worship. _'Is this how Bella feels about Edward?'_ he thought absently, then brushed the thought away like so many cobwebs. He was in heaven, he knew it. Somebody pinch him, the boy must be dreaming! But no, for look, the dream, the God that he always longed for is still there! Lo, that he play forever more! _'You've imprinted, dummy!' _some voice in his head supplied. _'Calm down, he won't know what the hell is going on anyways!'_

The shapeless tune took on form as Seth curled into a sleepy little ball at the base of the tree. The music was a song he knew… A song his father used to sing… and now his love was singing it to him! Maybe not directly, but still, he was hearing his God sing a song of love and life, and that was all he cared about. The music floated down, settling in his bones, making him nearly moan, despite his wolfen shape.

"… Up my senses, like a night in the forest, like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain… Like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean- you fill up my senses; come fill me again."  
Seth felt contentment well up inside him as he listened in on the song. As it wound down to a close, he let out a sigh, head on his front paws. His God must have heard him, for he looked down in mild curiosity, then in shock, and then the feeling changed again to simple curiosity. Seth heard him mumble about "Need to stop unloading noise outside, last time it was a chainsaw wielding psycho, now it's a giant wolf, motherfucker what is this world coming to?" before he looked at Seth and asked hesitantly "So, Mr. Wolf monster, can I get down without being eaten? I heard the rumors about the Cullens keeping pets, but I didn't realize they'd be true, or you'd be this… big. Or fluzzy. Yes, fluzzy. It's that weird intermediary form between fluffy and fuzzy, and I think I'm rambling aren't I? I do that a lot when I'm nervous, and I'd like to see your owner now puppy, so can I come down peacefully, or should I get ready for a fight and please don't eat me?"

'_He wasn't kidding,' _Seth thought. _'He DOES ramble!'_

The shape shifting teen stood and moved back from the tree, motioning for his God to come down. He did so, guitar and a bag of clothing in hand. Where he would follow this wolf he didn't know, but a little bit of trust could be afforded to something that could have plucked him from his branch while he was distracted, and so he went.

And his future changed for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth padded slowly through the forest, sniffing constantly, trying to drink in as much of his imprint's scent as he could. It was... earthy, the wolf decided, earthy and dark, like mud and coffee grounds mixed together, and it was leafy almost, as if someone took the mixture and added some salad and made a smoothie with it- it should have smelled terrible, but Seth wanted nothing more than to go turn around, pin his new imprint to the ground with tooth and claw and fuck him so hard he would scream... A sudden feeling of 'one-ness' enveloped his mind- Jacob had transformed and was, for lack of better term, mixing panic and anger like cake batter in a bowl.

_'Goddamn blood sucking blonde cunt, she's mine mine mine mine MINE!' came the raging thoughts. 'they can't leave, they'll take my Nessie and they'll never let me see her again and no no no no no NO!'  
'Jake! Calm down!' _And there was Leah...  
_'So, what did Rose do this time?'_ Seth asked, carefully hiding the vampire he had trailing behind him in a far corner of his mind for the moment.  
_'Oh, her usual bullshit, little bro. I was a bit... distracted for most of it, but I think it involved whipped cream and doggy style jokes. Oh, and something about smearing peanut butter on... certain parts. Jakey boy here got pissed and they started fighting. Ness' learned a few new swear words I'm pretty sure._ _And then Carlisle threatened to take them both to his study and... __Well, Rose flipped out, blamed Jacob and said he was a bad influence and that they should all leave and keep him from following and Jake ended up freaking out... And here we are!'_

Little did any of the three know, but in the Cullen household, in the middle of the living room, there stood a number of shocked, startled, and rather unhappy vampires. Jacob had shifted in the middle of the living room before tearing out of the house. The tile of the floor had deep gouges in it from his talon like claws, and one of the couches had been... Well, it was in couch heaven now, we'll just say that. And the door frame leading out of the kitchen and into the back yard was... Well, missing. As in, torn completely off of the wall. Parts of it littered the yard, stabbed into the ground with terrible force, a silent, pointy testament to the force that a fully realized and fully angry Alpha Wolf could cause when given reason.

Nessie was worried beyond belief, and had curled up in on herself. She wasn't scared for herself, or even her Auntie Rose... But Jacob? She didn't want Jacob to leave! Breathing heavily as she began to panic, she felt her favorite aunt place a hand on her shoulder and try to apologize, but something in the young hybrid human/ vampire, toddler/teen _snapped_. And so did she.  
_"Leave me_ _alone_,_ **Bitch!**" _she cried out, hissing and screeching all at once. She heard gasps around the room and swore she heard Jane slowly clapping, and the girl realized she had screwed up... Badly. Jacob had taught her that word accidentally, and she promised not to tell, but now she'd used it, and she was going to get Jake in even _more _trouble, and...

Her mind went blank and she did the first thing her now instinct driven mind could think to.

She ran away, shoving her Auntie Rose, who was doing a rather decent goldfish impersonation at the moment, out of the way with a fierce push.  
With a burst of strength, the young hybrid sprinted away, knowing she had just earned a grounding... And a trip on the pain train to Spankersville by way of her daddy's knees and hand holding her steady and spanking her. something told her she was only making it worse by running, but a nasty voice told her she simply didn't care, and that she needed her Jake more than anything right now.

And that he needed her too.

Listening for the sounds that typically accompanied a 'Jacob Tantrum' (falling trees, angry growls, barks and roars, along with the occasional howl.), Nessie picked out her destination. It was easy to pick up the trail- Jacob knew how to tear it up when he got in one of his moods. That, and Leah left a few twigs in an arrow formation to point her in the right direction. Considerate of her...

Elsewhere, Seth listened to his Alpha tear a section of forest down. His imprint seemed to twitch with each noise, and Seth suddenly found himself wondering why he would react like that.  
"Should've fucking gone to fucking Italy, this shit is too crazy for me... giant wolves tearing down trees and little girls hugging them for it... Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_!"

Oh yes, Seth decided. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

So, shorter than intended, but I'm moving soon (as in this weekend), and I don't have a personal computer, so I don't know how long it'll be until I can update again. Just something to keep you going, for now...

Zane has quite the mouth when he's panicking, doesn't he? That's earned him a trip over his parent's legs a time or two.

He and Jacob will get along just fine!


	3. Chapter 3

Zane let the sound waves he had collected gather in one of his hands, prepared to launch it at the wolves and run, when another vampire entered the clearing- male, golden eyes, blonde hair; definitely a Cullen. Zane threw his hands in the air and shouted "Thank God! A small semblance of sanity!"

The vampire eyed him, raising an eyebrow as if to say "Do I really want to know?" Zane held his hands up in a classical "I'm innocent!" posture, getting a small guffaw of laughter for his trouble. "Who are you?" the unknown Cullen asked Zane defensively, prompting him to absorb the ambient sound and answer "Zane... My name is Zane."  
"Edward," he said from across the clearing in the forest, eying the wolves and the little girl protectively. Zane kept back from the girl, but stayed close to 'his' wolf- the big lug was ok, if you didn't think it was going to eat you.

The wolf Zane was starting to consider to be his rounded on him and pinned him down as the larger wolf charged at the new vampire- 'Edward, right?' Zane thought and took a swipe at him with his giant paws. Zane missed most of the fight visually, but managed to form a decent picture with his powers, thanks to all the noise- growls, snarls, yips and yelps, roars and howls, a little girl cheering "Go Daddy, go Jacob!" as if it was a typical fight on television.

And, despite all evidence to the contrary, he swore he could hear someone saying "Calm down, calm down, oh god he's so hot and he's right under me!", but that had to just be his imagination...

* * *

"So you met this girl and you just knew you were going to be together forever?" Zane asked, incredulous as he leaned up against Seth's furry sides, gently scratching him between the ears. Edward laughed as Jacob said "Well, when you put it like that, I sound like a pervert..."  
"You are," Edward joked, prompting laughter all around the clearing.  
"And this is what happened between me and fuzzy here?" Zane asked once the laughter had died down, prompting a nod from the brown skinned alpha wolf.

Zane looked down at 'his' wolf, grinned and said, evil ideas forming in his head, "If I can find one big enough, we're so getting you a doggy sweater." prompting an annoyed snort from his wolf and laughter from the others.

This was the scene that greeted a very confused Carlisle and Esme as they entered the clearing- Jacob in clothes that were probably a bit small but were better than nothing, Leah in a band shirt that was probably three sizes too big, and Nessie on Edward's lap as a new, unknown member of their species snuggled up against Seth's wolf form.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." was what Carlisle said to himself, perfectly summing up the oddness of the situation.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Jacob raced forward to catch up to Seth, ignoring the extra weight on his back from a vampire and half vampire. Nessie took aim with the paintball gun and launched it at the two vampires riding on Seth's back, but Zane ducked, causing it to hit Emmet in the back of the head. He gave a might screech of indignation at the attack and lobbed a water balloon behind him, laughing with Seth and Zane as it exploded over Jacob's snout. Jacob, Nessie and Alice fell back, and Seth sped off,, his riders laughing all the way. Seth shifted back to his human form as his riders dismounted, joining in the laughter.  
"Pops is gonna kill us for this," Emmett said between laughs, "But it was totally worth it!"  
"Oh, I don't know," Seth said off handedly as he pulled his guitar off of his back, strumming it lightly. "If he asks, this is simply..."  
"Combat training?" Seth said sarcastically earning a grin.  
"Yes, that's our excuse!" Zane said, posing dramatically "The Rider Corps, Vampires riding their trusty and beloved werewolf steeds into battle! All foes shall fall before our might and glory!"

Emmet laughed as Seth just stared at his imprint. He wasn't sure which of their little pairing was crazier- Zane, or himself for loving Zane. The previous night had taught him a valuable lesson though.  
Never try and say bad pick up lines like "If loving you is crazy, lock me in a straightjacket." because the vampiric teenager would do it without a second thought.

"So, who's left?" Seth asked, reffering back to the game.  
"Rosie, Jasper and Garret are out, so it's just us, Team Alpha and... Leah, Jane and Jasper." Emmet said, reminding the others on his team that the game wasn't won yet. Three of four teams remained standing- and the remaining teams all had distinct advantages over each other. Jacob was the fastest Wolf, and Alice had her precog, leaving the other teams well behind in terms of planning cabability- but Team 'Bitches' as they had been jokingly named, had Jasper, who could fairly well predict Alice's moves in a combat situation.

And Team "Sexy beasts... And Emmet" had Zane, who made ambush nearly impossible simply by dint of being able to hear it coming no matter how quiet you were.

Which is why none of hem expected the quick tags that announced all three of them out of the game. Groaning, they turned towards the source, only to see...

"**Carlisle?!****" **Seth and Zane yelled as Emmet yelled "Pops?!", all of them blown out of their minds in surprise and shock, because there sat Carlisle and Esme atop one of the new wolves, David by name, and quickly becoming part of their brood of children the two seemed to collect.

"What?" Esme said with a shitfaced grin, "We're allowed to cut back every so often, aren't we?"  
"No," Emmet deadpanned. "Not like this."

* * *

Elsewhere, in the same forest, Jasper groaned. Jane and Leah couldn't stop making out for five minutes to even have a chance at winning. He knew he should have stayed out of this stupid game...


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter goes out to ShadowCub, who... Seems to only really like this story for Leah, but what the hell, I could use some practice writing women, right? Anyways, it starts BEFORE the rest of the story, so... Nobody knows Zane, and Zane knows nobody! Ok, so he knows his family, but that's a different story!  
(Fuck, man, you could just use some practice!)  
Shut up, voices!  
(Disclaimer, and if you're too stupid to realize this on your own, God help you, but we don't have boobs, so we don't own Twilight.)  
I said Shut Up, Voices! That said, the voices are right, I don't own Twilight- and thank God, writing fiction for it is hard enough.

(We're only here for the Yaoi and spankings, personally!)

* * *

"Leah Clearwater used to be such a nice girl- wholesome, polite, sweet even! Then that Sam boy broke up with her. Poor girl was devastated, and who blames her? Anyways, she went downhill from there. Doesn't even come around to visit her mother these days. Bit of a falling out between them since her father died, sad to say."  
These were the words Jane rolled around on her tongue- the words of gossips, but yet they supplied so much. The vampiress had been sent to capture the female wolf for further... study by any means necessary, excluding death or permanent injury to the Cullens. Simple, to her. Find the she wolf alone, knock it out, head home.

No trouble, right?  
You'd think so, but so far, her quarry was proving impossible to catch. Jane had nearly been chased into the jaws of the Cullen's precious pets multiple times, and had come so close, but still had no luck. Her quarry was obviously a master strategist...

Or had really, really, **_really_** good luck.

* * *

Leah, meanwhile, was completely unaware of her new stalker. She didn't even know anyone was asking questions about her, really. She hadn't spoken to her mother in a good while, and since her mother didn't know about the questions being asked, even if the two spoke it wouldn't have made a difference.

All in all, if you look at it from a cosmic perspective, it was just a comedy of Errors that Jane hadn't successfully abducted her yet.

Sad, really.

* * *

When the Powers that be decided the two could finally meet, it was in the middle of a cafe in Seattle. Jane was there to scope out lunch. Leah was there to **buy **lunch.  
It was sheer dumb luck that their eyes met. A passing moment in the crowds of the cafe, each catching the others scent, eyes searching the other out until, by sheer accident, they locked eyes.

In an ironic twist, the song "Taking Chances" by Celine Dion was playing on the cafe's intercom...

And the two listened to it. Leah and Jane managed to meet up outside the cafe, hide in an alley and explain everything to one another...

* * *

The awkward part came when Leah had to explain to Jacob why she brought a vampire home.  
And then introduce Jane to Seth.  
And convince the Cullen's she wasn't there to hurt anyone (at which point Leah coughed and said "Well, I _technically_ still have orders to capture you..."), which resulted in a fairly explosive argument that demolished a bedroom... And the downstairs bathroom.

And part of the basement.

At least the make up sex in the woods was awesome.

* * *

Seth growled as his sister giggled. Leah was _never _meant to giggle. And as Emmet told it, neither was Jane. But there they stood, giggling like school girls...  
Come to think of it, Jane could theoretically pass for a school girl...

Which explained why they were bringing a school desk up to Leah's bedroom the other day...


End file.
